Far Too Long
by StoryTellerWoman
Summary: SesshomaruOcc. Somewhat of a Lemon. His Lady wanted him badly and he was going to give her passion. Read and Review. Be Nice if you're gonna Flame me! one-shot! very short i know


As Lori, Lady of the Western Lands, bowed at her brother-in-law, she wondered idly where her husband was.

"Inuyasha. Thank you for coming for dinner. Sesshomaru as vanished."

The half-demon smiled slightly, "Knowing my brother he'll be around sooner or later."

Dinner was served and no sign of Sesshomaru. Lori blew her blonde bangs out of her face. Her green eyes searched the exits, hoping for a sign of her husband. No luck.

She eased into small conversation with Inuyasha as each course came out.

_Hmmm_

Lori's eyes went wide. No. Not here!

_Hmmmmmm_

It took all of the control Lori could muster not to moan. The vibrator she put in herself now sprang to life. Her eyes went wide. Could Inuyasha could hear it?

He ate the soup with a smile as he talked about Kagome, Lori's cousin and dear friend.

_Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm_

Lori crossed her legs tightly under the table but still the vibrator had a mind of its own. Where was that darn remote?

Just then her husband came in. She smiled and groaned under her breath. He looked stunning in his black suit. Another business day keeping him away from his wife.

He smiled at her, a playful glint in his eyes. He sat down and started to discuss the numbers with Inuyasha.

__

Lori's head fell back as the vibrator speed up.

"Darling you okay" Sesshomaru asked in a calm tone.

Inuyasha laughed, "Sessh. You're so cruel to your own woman."

Lori blinked her mind in a daze. She saw Inuyasha bow with a smirk and leave the room. Her gaze went to her husband as he slid underneath the table.

Their annoying butler came in.

"Madame? Is everything okay? Inuyasha just left laughing about you."

"Yes. (_hmmmmmmmmmmmm_) Jaken. I'm fine" Lori moaned.

Jaken wasn't one to take a hint, "My lady I am worried about Lord Sesshomaru. He hasn't been home in weeks. What if has forgotten about me…I mean us?"

Lori was about to answer when her dress filled up into her lap. Sesshomaru's silver head peaked at her as he removed her panties and the vibrator. She moaned under her breath.

"I believe Sesshomaru thinks about us a lot Jaken. But please continue. Your words mean so much to me" Lori said with a fake smile.

Jaken ranted on and Lori felt Sesshomaru's long tongue enter her. Her hands shot to his head and held him. She squirmed slightly in her chair. Her eyes ablaze with passion. She wanted nothing more than to have Sesshomaru take her upstairs to their bedroom and fuck her senseless. But Jaken dragged on.

Sesshomaru looked up at his lovely wife. It had been so long since he had seen her like this. Warm, willing, and a passion in her eyes that only he could make. He remembered seeing her for the first time. He lived in modern times and Kagome had introduced them at a party. He was in love the human girl the moment she spoke his name.

Dates and parties later, Lori gave herself to him. And he knew then that she was going to be his wife. In the months passing he warmed up to her more and more. She smiled only for him and lived only for him. One night in the hot summer air, he proposed and she gladly accepted. He ran the Western lands still and she became his Lady.

The 2 years after the wedding were amazing. They were spent with each other as much as possible. His ruler job and her teaching job though seemed to clash. Today was overdue and he was going to make the most of it.

He licked her deeply until quiet screams escaped her lips.

"And then my lady, Sesshomaru never says a good word to me and…."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at Jaken but sucked on his wife's inner thigh. A low moan escaped from her lips. Her hair was now hanging around her shoulders. How he loved her hair. He wanted to pull it to him and smell her shampoo.

Suddenly Lori's head snapped up, "Jaken my dear. I must be going."

"Why my lady" Jaken stammered.

She stood and reaches out a hand to her husband. He smiled up at her and took it. Her dress fell around her tan legs.

"My husband is home and I want to be with him."

Sesshomaru smiled then glared ice at Jaken, "Do not disturb us until further notice."

Lori giggles as Sesshomaru picks her up lightly and races to their room.

He was going to shocked and sad. Sad that we would not be able to make love to her but shocked/happy that an heir of his own was coming.


End file.
